The Human Dalek
by evegirl169
Summary: The Doctor and Clara travel to an uninhabited planet. Or so they think... There, they find it filled with Daleks, who look more human than robot! But they don't act human. Soon, the Doctor sees past their human-like features and uncovers a dark and cruel plot against Earth. Can the Doctor and Clara make it out alive with their humanity in tact?


**HI EVERYONE! I'M HERE WITH AN ALL NEW STORY! Just so you all know, this story has NOTHING to do with my other story "Virtually Real Danger". Though you are more than welcome to check it out! Please read and review and, most importantly... ENJOY! P.S. I do not own "Doctor Who" or any of the people/characters involved with/in "Doctor Who".**

It took its final check, its wheels hardly making a sound on the concrete floor as it whizzed by the humans. The sight of all of them made it pleased. All of them in columns and rows of ten. Their bodies standing up and erect like soldiers. Their lips glossed and pink. Their skin tone the exact same color. Their uniforms pressed neatly. Their hair perfectly groomed. Their wires connected in all the right places.

They were ready.

It rolled along until it was at the front of the pact. It looked forward, unable to look at the five head Daleks as they stood pretty at the top of the eight-foot high stage.

"THE HUMANS ARE READY FOR CONVERSION," it said, its robotic voice booming loud inside the walls of the laboratory.

"GOOD," the center stage Dalek called out. It backed up and turned around until it faced the big machine that once stood behind it. It slowly made its way forward. Right in the middle was a small hole. It extended its sucker arm and stuck it inside the hole. Automatically, it felt the spark, indicating that the sucker arm was well plugged into the hole. The different codes and numbers began surging from the Dalek and into the hole, making the machine come to life.

The machine's bright lights began to blink and burn bright. The gears and chains within could be heard from all the way in the back of the laboratory. The other Daleks who still stood at the edge of the stage didn't move. They only watched as all of the energy was transferred from the main Dalek to the machine and, then, into the machine's wires that were connected to a platform that nearly reached the ceiling. Dangling from this platform were more wires, which were the same ones connected into the humans' heads. Here was where the energy, the information, was to be placed.

No sudden movement was made as the process went on, and the only noise that could be heard was the noise from the machine.

Finally, when the Dalek felt that all of the information had been exchanged, it shut itself down, thus shutting the machine down. The noises faded away just as the lights dimmed low. The Dalek, then, carefully, pulled its sucker arm out of the hole and turned back around to the edge. It rolled straight forward, stopping just as it got to the same level as the other four.

"CONVERSION COMPLETE," it ringed out to no one in particular. This was the signal for the Dalek down at the bottom to make its way up the nearby ramp and join the others.

It had just gotten to its seat when, all of a sudden, all of the humans heads began to shiver. The sound of their teeth chattering away became more clear as time went on. But, almost as quickly as it came, it stopped. It got so quiet that a small pin could've been heard.

Suddenly, all of the humans' eyes opened. No pupils. No irises. Just a bright, blue glow emitting itself from the two holes in their heads. Nothing else moved. The people didn't even blink. They just stood in place, their eyes wide open but not fully human.

"AND NOW…" the Dalek began, its voice rising ever so slightly the more excited it got, "LET THE NEW ERA OF THE DALEKS…. BEGIN!"

**Ooooo... Don't worry, ya'll won't have to wait long for a new chapter! Updates will be daily. Hopefully... ;-) Thank you again for taking an interest in my writing and please don't be afraid to comment or like! Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
